fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maho Mushi
Maho Mushi (Japanese writing: マホムシ) is a Japanese animated series (anime) and trading card series that is infamous in The Fairly OddParents universe for being overly violent. It only appeared in "Channel Chasers". Information About the show The exact concept of this show is not clear, as it appears to be a fighting show involving monsters, robots, and other popular things from Japanese animation. There is also a trading card game featuring characters and monsters from this program including a toyline. Name disambiguation The name Maho Mushi and its Japanese writing マホムシ are presumably taken from the Japanese Snake named Mamushi, Japanese original name Nihon mamushi (ニホンマムシ) or the word Mamushi (マムシ) meaning Adder used in electronic work. The words Maho (マホ) and Mushi (ムシ) neither single nor together written has any meaning. The closest thing to a meaning is the alternative spelling of Maho (魔法) or Mahou, which means "magic", and Mushi presented as 虫 to mean "insect". Background This television program was an important plot piece in "Channel Chasers". It was first reviewed in Chet Ubetcha's Chet-I-Torial, as it being one of the shows on television that causes kids to do stupid and violent things (ex: Ninja sword fights in the trees, jumping from buildings to buildings, throwing someone at other people). Timmy also mimicked the violence in this show by actually wishing up things from it, such as giant flying space ships and big banzai bubbles, and tearing through downtown Dimmsdale unsupervised with Wanda becoming concerned of what Timmy is doing until his parents eventually put a stop to it by grounding him from watching television after Timmy destroyed a glass house that his mom was trying to sell and trashing his dad's office and causing him to lose the cleanest office award and raise to Dinkleberg by using the violence from the program. The show also served as the final battleground between Timmy and Vicky when he was chasing her through television to put a stop to her aspirations for world domination by preventing her from reaching Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel. Maho Mushi was the final program airing before Dictator Week, and therefore Timmy's last stand. Both he and Vicky battled with the Magic TV Remotes that allowed them entry into the television world, using the remote's power to "charge up" their powers and attacks like in actual Japanese animation and fighting games. They were both evenly matched, but Timmy was able to defeat Vicky by aging himself past the point of having Fairy Godparents, and thus both remotes were drained of their power. After Vicky threw down her remote and Timmy was returned to normal by Cosmo and Wanda, he took both remotes and used them to blast Vicky out of Maho Mushi and back into the real world, defeating her and causing her to think the whole ordeal was a dream. Trivia Connections with the Dragon Ball franchise *The show is clearly based on Japanese animation and is a parody of the second anime series Japanese artist Akira Toriyama made Dragonball. *One of the random characters shown during Chet Ubetcha's broadcast looks very similar to Vegeta of Dragon Ball Z. *Timmy's wardrobe in the show is similar to Goku's of Dragon Ball. *Vicky's wardrobe in the show is similar to Piccolo's of Dragon Ball. It also is similar to Cell's appearance from Dragon Ball Z (Dragon Ball Z is the sequel to Dragon Ball). *The announcer that appeared in the show, announcing the actual name Maho Mushi, looks almost exactly identical to the Tenkaichi Budokai Announcer of the original manga and anime. *If one looks closely at the audience before Timmy and his fairies enter the show, Oolong can be seen. *Timmy has unfilled eyes, giving him a slight resemblance to Krillin who is also notoriously short. *Cosmo is seen shooting two energy blasts unknowingly when Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda first appear on channel 297. That's similar to Goku's Double Kamehameha on Dragon Ball Z. *The remotes Vicky and Timmy possess magical remotes that give both characters a raise in body strength, very similar to a transformation in Dragon Ball Z. *Timmy uses Mihai Zaki at Vicky and she deflects it with the Banzai Bubble. The first technique's similar to Krillin's Mega-Pression attack and the second technique's similar to an energy barrier in DBZ. *Future Timmy goes back in time to prevent his disastrous future like Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. Connections with Pokémon *Part of the show seems to involve collecting monsters which resemble some animals, also a few or more monsters resemble Pikachu. Connections with Star Wars *There is a vehicle called The Kid Crusher which resembles and parodies The Star Destroyer from Star Wars, also there is a scene where Timmy and Vicky dueled with their remote sabers resembling lightsabers. Connections with Gundam *Two fighting robots resemble mobile suits from the Gundam franchise; the darker one with two horns bears a resemblance to the incomplete MSN-02 Zeong, and the white single-horned one was likely meant to be a counterpart to the original RX-78-2, though nowadays its closest Gundam counterpart is the RX-0 Unicorn. In addition, the green landship is a nod to similar craft seen in the franchise. Goofs *While in Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows (the show preceding Maho Mushi), Timmy looks at the TV Guide which lists Maho Mushi as being on channel number 298, although it later appears as 297. Dictator Week is listed as being as channel 298 earlier, while Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows is also listed on channel 297. See also *List of television shows that appeared in Channel Chasers *Channel Chasers Images ChannelChasersPt1-163.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-164.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-165.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-166.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-172.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-173.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-177.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-184.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-185.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-186.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190b.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190c.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190d.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-190e.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-191.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-252.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-253.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-269.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-270.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-138.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-242.jpg Maho Mushi 2.png|マホムシ - Maho Mushi in Japanese writing ChannelChasersPt3-243.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-244.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-245.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-246.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-247.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-248.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-249.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-250.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-251.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-252.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-253.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-254.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-255.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-256.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-257.jpg|A character resembling Oolong from Dragonball can be seen sitting on the left side. ChannelChasersPt3-263.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-264.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-275.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-280.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-284.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-298.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-347.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-357.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-359.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-382.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-384.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-410.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-518.jpg Pucv.jpg|Similarities between Maho Mushi Vicky and Piccolo in wardrobe Category:Television shows Category:Parodies Category:Channel Chasers tv shows